


Überführt

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Klemms POV, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ich bin albern.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Überführt

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin albern.

* * *

 

Mit wachsender Unruhe hörte Wilhelmine sich an, wie Thiel sich abmühte, ihrem einzigen Verdächtigen ein Geständnis abzuringen. Thiel war sich absolut sicher, dass es sich bei Schütze um den Mörder handelte, aber leider fehlte noch etwas ganz Entscheidendes, um ihn auch zu überführen: Beweise. Und die Zeit drängte, denn viel länger konnten sie den Mann nun wirklich nicht mehr festhalten. So gerne Wilhelmine auch glauben wollte, dass Thiel richtig lag, das Bauchgefühl eines Hauptkommissars war einfach keine gute Grundlage für einen Haftbefehl. Schon gar nicht, wenn es sich bei dem Verdächtigen um einen stadtbekannten Politiker handelte. Der würde sie ohnehin schon alle öffentlich auseinander nehmen.

Seufzend fischte Wilhelmine in ihrer Handtasche nach einer Zigarette, zündete sie an und handelte sich damit einen bösen Blick von Frau Krusenstern ein, die neben ihr stand und ebenfalls mit besorgter Miene das Gespräch im Nebenzimmer verfolgte. Warum konnte nicht auch ein einziges Mal alles ganz eindeutig und einfach sein? Thiel erhob sich jetzt. Das schien es dann also gewesen zu sein. Sie würden Schütze laufen lassen müssen und wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschah, wäre es das dann gewesen mit dem Fall. Dass das Wunder ausgerechnet in Form von Professor Boerne auftrat, hätte Wilhelmine nicht gedacht. Aber eben jener stürmte jetzt herein, hatte für sie und Nadeshda nur ein kurzes Nicken übrig und stieß dann die Tür zum Verhörzimmer auf. Er wedelte mit einer dünnen Mappe durch die Luft und verkündete lauthals, dass darin der eindeutige Beweis dafür steckte, dass Schütze ihr Mörder war.

„Die DNA lügt nicht! Schon gar nicht, wenn sie von mir analysiert wurde.“

Wilhelmine verdrehte die Augen. So ein Spruch war absolut typisch für Boerne. Aber sie wollte sich ja nicht beschweren. Im Gegenteil war sie mehr als zufrieden, als wenig später der geständige Schütze von einem uniformierten Beamten abgeführt wurde und Thiel und Boerne zu ihr und Nadeshda traten.

„Schon gar nicht, wenn sie von mir analysiert wurde.“, äffte Thiel den Professor gerade nach, aber er lächelte Boerne dabei an und der grinste zurück.

„Ja Boerne“, sagte Wilhelmine. „Ihr Auftritt in allen Ehren. Aber Sie hätten uns allen einiges an Aufregung ersparen können, wenn Sie ein bisschen früher mit Ihrer Analyse hier aufgetaucht wären.“

Boerne verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und wippte ein wenig auf den Zehenspitzen auf und ab.

„Tja, ich komme zwar spät, aber gewaltig.“, erklärte er und blickte triumphierend in die Runde.

Wilhelmine versuchte Ernst zu bleiben, sie versuchte es wirklich. Aber spätestens, als sie Nadeshdas belustigten Blick auffing, konnte sie ihr aufkeimendes Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken und prustete los.

„Können Sie das denn auch bestätigen, Thielchen?“, wandte sie sich an den Hauptkommissar.

Dieser schien einen Moment lang auf dem metaphorischen Schlauch zu stehen, dann lief er hochrot an, brummte etwas, das verdächtig nach _Weiß gar nicht, wovon Sie reden_ klang, und warf Boerne einen bösen Blick zu. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ach kommen Sie, Thiel“, sagte Wilhelmine immer noch lachend. „Sie haben doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass wir das nicht mitkriegen würden. Haben Sie mal Notiz davon genommen, wie Boerne Sie immer ansieht?“

Jetzt war es doch tatsächlich an dem Professor, sich verlegen zu räuspern. Aber er fand seine alte Form schnell wieder.

„Siehst du, Frank. Ich habe dir doch gleich gesagt, dass es keinen Zweck hat, unsere Beziehung vor der Staatsanwaltschaft verheimlichen zu wollen.“

„Mhm. Toll, Boerne. Können wir jetzt bitte einfach alle Feierabend machen?“

Das klang in der Tat nach einer verlockenden Aussicht und als Nadeshda vorschlug, dass sie doch alle noch ins Kalinka gehen könnten, um wenigstens kurz auf den längst überfälligen Abschluss des Falls anzustoßen, ließ selbst Thiel sich nicht lange bitten.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Präsidium und als Boerne unten auf dem Parkplatz die Autotür für Thiel aufhielt und dieser nur kurz resigniert den Kopf schüttelte, bevor er einstieg, war Wilhelmine froh, dass der Hauptkommissar ihr breites Grinsen und den vielsagenden Blick, den sie mit Nadeshda tauschte, nicht sehen konnte.


End file.
